The Wubbcast
The Wubbcast was a video podcast that launched in January 2006, 7 months before the first episode of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! aired. It was the world's first preschool video podcast. Website status wubbcast.com (first website) This was the official site of the Wubbcast. In April 2009The Wubb Cast - April 2009, the page became a mirror server pointing to wubbcast-blog.tumblr.com . Currently the page seems to be hijacked. wubbcast-blog.tumblr.com This is a site created on Tumblr, and here it would be the main server for the official websiteThe Wubb Cast - April 2009. This website is still up. Episodes Each episode begins with a title card that changes each episode. In the titles, Wubbzy is wearing a wig, or wearing a hat, or he's under a blanket. Or sometimes the title is prototype artwork, like Wubbzy crying because he dropped his ice cream, or a prototype Widget and Walden is looking at Wubbzy under a microscope, or a couple of Birdy Birds sitting on Wubbzy's tail. A voice over will say "Welcome to the Wubbcast, the world's first preschool video podcast!" An episode of the podcast will have a song or a short from the show, and then a few other unrelated cartoons are also on each episode. Sometimes, the only thing that will appear on an episode is a song. After each episode is over, Wubbzy is seen at a telephone, and Birdy Bird will fly and put "The Wubbcast" logo on the top of the screen, and a phone number on the bottom of the screen. A voice over will say "Thanks for watching, your parents can call and tell us what you think about our cartoons. Come back every day for a new episode of the Wubbcast!" The Wubbcast has 76 episodes in totalThe Wubbcast - March 2009, of which 48 were posted to YouTube by the official channelThe Official Wubbcast Channel. Website The first website offered a friendly interface and the home page showed the Wubbcast description and notices for fans and filmmakers. On the left you can see sites of interest, and on the right, you can see what is currently playing in the most recent episode of Wubbcast, and also a list of episodes. Also an email and phone numbers for support. To store the episodes, they used a site for podcast hostings called libsyn.com. When you clicked (download), it redirects you to that site for direct downloadYou just needed to hover on the (download) button, to see that site. The Wubbcast also offered a comments section, you just had to register, and you can comment something about the episode. It also offered links to subscribe via iTunes, or by RSS. The site did not change much, although comments continued. The comment system they used had no filters, and as it seemed that no one moderated, there was some spam. As of April 2009, the site would go to Tumblr, and the original site would be a mirror server for that page on Tumblr. The new site now has YouTube uploads, which for some reason, there are only 49Episode 10 was still offered by libsyn.com. It still offered an RSS subscription, although outdated. After a while Wubbcast.com stopped working. The site on Tumblr continues to work just like in 2009, with the difference that YouTube players changed to HTML5 and episode 10 is no longer available. Trivia * The 10th episode of the Wubbcast featured the Wubbzy episode, A Tale of Tails, before the show aired. ** It is also the only Wubbcast episode that featured a full-length episode of Wubbzy. ** This episode was not uploaded on YouTube due to copyright. The official website, despite the change, continued to offer it via libsyn.com. References Category:Wubbzy-related websites